


Of Feathers And Grace

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angelic Grace, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's not traditional, but it works for them.





	Of Feathers And Grace

It's their anniversary. It's not a typical anniversary, not one based on love and trust and companionship, rather one based on hate and anger and the Fall of one of them. They've come through it all on the other side and they are made all the better for it, but it wasn't easy. It meant one of them slowly losing his Grace while trying to stand up for what he believed in and the other had spent so long hiding that he didn't know what to do when confronted by one of his brothers.

They've reached another milestone and the punishments sometimes outweighed the rewards along the way, but where they are now is so worth it. They've come through the end of the world together and survived helping the Winchesters. 

Gabriel watches Castiel as Castiel watches over the Winchesters, them oblivious to his presence for the moment. He wants to just observe their happiness for once. It's their anniversary too.

Gabriel tugs on Castiel's sleeve. "I got you something."

Castiel tilts his head at him. "I was not aware that we were going to exchange gifts for this, Gabriel."

"Well, I wasn't going to, but I thought you might like this." Gabriel fidgets under Castiel's blue stare and sticks his hands in his pockets.

Castiel is patient, waiting him out, knowing there's more to it than just Gabriel giving him something.

"I know I told you I wasn't going to stick around once we got Raphael under control and Heaven completely under your control, but that wasn't quite the truth." Gabriel starts hesitantly.

"Are you staying then, brother?" Castiel asks, curious.

"Not all the time, no. I am, however, giving you a way to ensure that you can always find me if you need me for whatever reason." Gabriel reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a white and gold feather, twirling it gently between his fingers.

"Just touch this with your Grace and I'll be at your side, should you need me." Gabriel hands the feather to Castiel, watching as his slender fingers caress the feather reverently.

"Thank you, Gabriel. This is a most perfect gift." Castiel smiles at him.

"You're welcome. I just didn't want you to think I was going to abandon you after all of this or that I was running away again because I'm not." Gabriel says, a little too defensive.

"Peace, brother. I know you are not running again. I'd just have to come find you again anyway." Castiel's smile turns into a smirk and Gabriel smirks back.

They turn and watch the sun rise, a colorful display of reds, oranges, tinges of pink and splashes of pink spilling across the sky. It's their anniversary, yes, but also a new beginning for them. A more perfect Heaven is in the works and the end of the world had been diverted. Not all of it had been easy, but in the end, it was completely worth it. 

Castiel reaches out and pulls Gabriel's hand from his pocket, twining their fingers together once it's free. Gabriel looks down at their joined hands and then up at Castiel. Castiel continues to watch the sun rise and smile his secret smile.


End file.
